Era FicsReincarnation
by sheistheblackwidow
Summary: The first time he met her had been in 1944 at a USO gala dedicated to the soldiers fighting abroad. That'd been before he left and had gone down in the ice. He never expected to see her again.
1. 1940s USO Gala

She was a high society gal.

He… well, he was not. She attended galas and her parents donated millions of dollars to benefits (of course benefiting their group and only them). She had no reason to spare him a glance. He was there as a soldier. This was a USO event and so he was actually allowed to be out and around these types of people.

But she did. She came to him and she asked for a dance. She asked him. He should've asked her. He hasn't rrealized He was still staring at her until he felt the nudge from his friend Bucky and saw the wide eyes of Sam. He took her hand.

They danced and when the song ended, she let him go, making him promise to meet her in the gardens hidden on the side of the house. She then winked and walked away where she was led back to the dance floor by her father.

"So…" Bucky and Sam wanted details.

"She wants me to meet her later." He was blushing and could feel how red his ears must be.

**_Later……_**

She was waiting for him. Her red hair shone in the pale moonlight and she was watching the small fish in the small pond swim circle around her fingers.

"Heyyy…" he leaned against a tree to just take her in. She was like a dream. A dream he didn't, never wanted to wake from.

"Hey yourself Blondie." She smirked up at him and stood up.

"I'm glad you came."

"I keep my promises." She kept coming closer and he forgot how to breathe. When she stopped just an arm's length away he just held his breath altogether. She was even more beautiful up close.

"That's good to know." She was so close now. So close he could reach and touch her. Pull her closer and maybe even- _No. He couldn't think like that_. She was right here now. She hadn't moved her gaze from his and her sharp green eyes sparkled like the emeralds that hung from her ears.

She had wanted another dance and he gave into her. He could kiss her now, she was so close and so, so beautiful.

"So soldier, what are you waiting for?".

"I-I what?" He stuttered.

"You want to kiss me? Kiss me then. I don't bite." He took her permission and did exactly that. Pulling her flush against him, he attacked her plump lips in a searing kiss.

They kissed until it got too cold to stay out longer. Then he led her back where he bid her goodnight.

"Do come back soldier. I really do like you." He looked back realizing he never got her name. "Hey! I forgot to ask for your name." She stopped, turned and smirked at him. "Natalia Romanova." It was beautiful. _Beautiful like her._

"Steven Rogers." She didn't ask but she was obviously waiting for his name.

"Well good night Steven. Maybe you could take me out on a real date next time?" She smiled at him and it was blinding and he loved it. Maybe even he loved… her.

**_Nat's POV_**

His kisses felt amazing. She felt so loved and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to bring him inside but he was such a gentleman and insisted he wanted to get to know her first.

He was such a good dancer and such a good kisser. Her parents would be scandalized if they knew.

She watched until his blonde head disappeared and went back into the house and gave her parents their usual good night kisses and went up the spiral staircase to her room.

Once in her room and her door closed, she let out a breath and slid down to the floor. _Oh god she was in love!_

Notes:

This may or may not be a chapter fictional. I think I could do one more chapter but give me some time please. Please review and if you would like to see a specific era, just post it in the review and I'll see what I can do!!!


	2. Ancient Rome

Ancient Rome

I always get inspired by whatever I've watched (or am watching) for stories. I was watching The Librarians and I always loved reading those Deae America diaries/Royal Diaries so the time travel/reincarnation/through the past fics are really a result of that.

He had been invited to this wedding by his boss. He was lucky they even knew who he was because this was certainly not his scene.

"Maybe you can mingle and make some friends in high places Steven. Surely you can't be content to work here forever." His boss had said. He knew he was one of his better workers so it surprised him.

The reception had just started and he had been speaking with friends of his, Bucky and Sam. They were watching the group of ladies who had started dancing to celebrate the union of the couple. They even decided to join in and ask some of them to dance. He had joined in only to stop the teasing directed towards him. He just didnr know who to ask. That's when he saw her.

She had caught his eye from across the amphitheatre. She was wearing a toga that matched the coloring of her intense eyes. The coiled flames down her back were wrapped in gold bands and on her arms and neck were bangles of the same material. She was a vision. And he was staring. And she knew it going by the look she had on her face.

She was teasing him!

"Hey man. I think she's noticed you." Sam just had to say his piece. Bucky laughed behind them.

"Of course she has, look at him! He's staring at her like a creep."

He ignored them and instead started walking towards her briskly. She noticed and set her cup down on the bench next to her and bid her friends farewell.

"Care for a dance milady?"

She smiled brightly and he was blinded by it. "Of course." She took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. There they danced and when it was time for him to let her go, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the dance, umm?"

"Steven."

"Natalia. Thank you for the dance Steven. Will I see you again?" Her green eyes were big and wide.

"I am not sure but I hope so."

"I hope so to." She gave him a timid smile and then she was back with her group and he back with his. Every now and then they'd make eye contact and she's make that shy smile and look down with red cheeks. He was sure wasn't any better.

"Hey Steve! So guess what gossip I heard? That girl you were with? Her name is Natalia Alianova Romanova. She's apparently apart of a royal house back in some Slavic kingdom back east. Her family is loaded and there's currently a revolution so she, her sister and their brother were sent here because they thought she'd be safe. The Roman leaders owe her family for safeguarding their treasures so they're keeping them safe here until they can go back." Sam was overexcited.

"Wait- what? Steve danced with a princess?"

"Something like that yeah."

He had zoned out sometime in the middle of Sam's exuberant rant and hadn't heard most of it. He felt a shake and turned his attention back to his friends. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I heard ya." She was making her way out the pavilion right now. She was also making very obvious signs that she wanted him to follow her. And so he got up and left the two guys still trying to get his attention and followed her through the door.

She was sitting on a bench on the edge of the smooth patterned walkway lined with intricately designed bushes. Waiting for him.

Nat's POV

I heard him approach and looked up to meet his eyes. He was seriously something beautiful. The boys back home didn't look like this. And she didn't think he knew who she was. Which was a bonus.

"Hi." His voice was even better when she could hear it without the added voices of the wedding party. A deep baritone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hi." She knew she sounded meek. She was nervous.

"So..."

"I just wanted to get to know you. That's all. I appreciated the dance. Really I did. Usually people stay away from me since."

"Why? I don't mean to pry." He sounded shocked. Like he didn't know why no one would want to be near her. It made her smile.

"I am not sure if you knew this but I'm under the protection of the Roman government and imperial family. That seems to make my siblings and I seen as off limits to everyone else. It gets lonely sometimes." Her eyes started watering. She suddenly had memories flashing through her head. Family picnics, private birthday parties where it was just when 5 of them, fishing trips where her father tried his hardest to get his older children interested in fishing only to be laughed at by his entire family as he huffed at then swearing they'd regret that day they made fun of him. Which of course only made them laugh harder.

"I haven't seen my parents in over 2 years. The revolution is going on longer than we thought it would." He surely knew about the revolution. Everyone knew- even the slaves who apparently had nothing better to do but gossip.

"I'm sorry Natalia. I don't know what to say to make any of this better but I am sorry you're going through this. It isn't fair."

"Thank you and it's fine. You're actually bothering to sit here listening to me. Which is more than most ever do."

He seemed upset at her words and quickly sat down.

"Natalia, I am sorry that no one listens to you. I promise, if you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there. My friends and I happen to be staying at the governors home for the next two weeks. Just drop by whenever you need an ear." He seemed embarrassed but he smiled at her and his deep blue eyes shined at her.

"Thank you Steven. I'll remember that. I wanted told act-" at that moment, bell rang for and she realized it was time for her to get sister and take their leave from the party.

"Oh sorry! I actually need to leave. Where was I? Oh! Yes, if you aren't too busy tomorrow would you mind being my escort to the little shoppe in the towns centre? Its supposed to have the best gelato."

"Of course. I'd love to." His eyes never left hers and she didn't bother to rip hers away either. In fact, she moved closer to him and was reaching up for him-

"Nat! Come on! Bid your boy farewell and let's go! Clint will have our hides if we are later again." Her sister, Wanda was suddenly next to her in a blur of red and yellow as her green eyes looked from her sister to the boy standing in front of her.

"Um, I'll go and stall the coach." She slowly backed away and turned with a shriek.

"Well I guess that means I need to go. I had fun Steven. See you tomorrow." She flashed him a smile and headed in the direction her sister had flown off to. She couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
